Renee's Day Off
by The Happiness
Summary: Renee knew something was up when Toby didn't show up for their special fishing day. And now she's stuck behind Alan's tree, waiting for the worst to happen. Read it! There's a guaranteed smile for anyone that does. ;


Renee looked at Toby from beind Alan's tree, her heart filled with dread. She had known it, ever since he hadn't shown up to fish on her day off with her last week, that something had been going on. Renee's heart pounded in her ears, and she fought herself from whimpering. She almost couldn't stand this.. it was just too much.

Renee had loved Toby with all of her heart, from the moment she met him. He was so warm and laid back, it was almost as if he were a cushy couch. She just knew in her heart that they belonged together, for better or for worse. He was cute of course but, it was his personality that really reeled her in.

They had met, when she'd brought her fishing pole to the falls to bring in a daily catch. Most people thought she was a farm girl.. but this wasn't true. Her spirit ran wild through all walks of life, from a rancher to a farmer, to a fisherwoman, to a wanna be mother. She had just cast her line out when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Nice Cast." Toby said, laughing lightly, "But here, you're much better off a little farther down. Salmon don't come up this far."

Renee had been dumbstruck for a moment before blinking.

"Oh, that's very nice of you," Renee replied, "But I fish for fun and relaxation, not for sport."

"Really?" Toby questioned, and then laughed. "What a coincidence. You don't mind if I join you then, do you?"

Renee laughed and looked at him with a large grin. "Not at all! I think company would be quite nice."

And just like that, their weekly ritual had started. Every week, she learned to yearn for her days off, just to talk to Tobi for those blessed hours in which they were all alone, fishing and sharing stories at the falls. She had learned about his mother, and how she had unfortunately died when he was only twelve. She had told all of her secrets, he had told all of his. She bared her naked soul to him, and she swear she knew him from inside out. They had been the best of friends, how could she have wanted more?

She didn't know why, but she did.

She said so many things, and dropped so many hints that laid back Toby didn't pick up. She liked Toby! She may have even loved him at this point, and all she wanted to do was shout it, scream it to the entire world! She'd already told her mother of course, and her father.. and.. well.. everyone else. But, the only person that hadn't known, was Toby himself. Was he blind? Was he just waiting for her to say it so that he could say they just wanted to be 'friends'? She dreaded the thought.

And this was the last straw. She thought for sure that the next hint she dropped, even if accidental, would trigger some sort of response. She would tell him straight out. And again, and again, and again until he got it. So, she went fishing on her day off. It was like any other day but.. the most important feature was missing. Toby wasn't there. She had fished from sun up, to sundown, and Toby hadn't shown his face for one second. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he in trouble? Was he just really sad today?

Renee had gone home well after night had fallen, worrying about him the whole night through. She worried about his family, and if he was happy. She worried about other girls and different scenarios, some outright ridiculous. Had their been a festival she had forgotten? The answer was no, of course, after staring at calendars and calendars past for about two and a half hours, making sure no holiday had landed on this date.

She had gone to bed, but sleep didn't come to her. But out of all her worrying, there was one thought that hit her the hardest. 'Is he worried about me?'

Renee tossed and turned all night until her mother came in to wake her up. Her mother already knew that the girl hadn't slept all night. It had been much too quiet. Usually Renee talked and moaned in her sleep as much as she loved to talk in real life. And of course, a mother's instinct was never wrong if she actually listened to it instead of reason.

Renee got up after her mother's persuasion and did her jobs, almost as lifelessly as a zombie. She fed and petted the chickens, cows and horses, but it wasn't until she was found about to brush their prize winning cow backwards that she was given the rest of the day off. She had sat and watched over the cliff the entire day in the fetal position, just worrying. Was he okay? Was he in some kind of relationship that he hadn't told her about? Toby never kepts secrets from her, at least, she hadn't thought so. Maybe this one was too big to keep. Maybe he just wanted to get on with life without her in it. Maybe he had simply forgotten about their fishing day and decided to do something else instead.. Maybe he had run out of things to say?

Renee placed a fist over where her heart was and felt it beating, faster and faster at the thought of Toby. She knew she was in love, she just didn't care to admit it... to Toby. Renee went back at Sundown after much worrying and thought, and repeated this process day after day, until it was Tuesday of next week. Somehow she had gotten the feeling that she needed to sit under Alan's tree.

The shade was nice and cool, and relaxing. And for the first time she thought, _'Maybe he just wants to be my friend.. Maybe.. maybe I can do that.'_ But the instant that she heard Toby's voice she silently shot up and looked around the tree stealthily to see the back of Toby's white/silver head of hair.

Her heart pounded in her ears, and she fought herself from crying out or whimpering. This couldn't be happening! There was only one reason Toby was under this tree and this was either to be confessed to or.. or confess. She hid herself back behind the tree, very well. She couldn't believe this. It was said that this tree was good luck for love. Who was she? Who was he here to meet? Was he going to propose? Oh no, no no no, she couldn't hear that. She would die if she had to hear Toby propose to another girl. Or worse.. She would live the rest of her life in agony if she found out he accepted a proposal from another woman. This was terrible. Terrible terrible terrible! She should just run away right now. But.. her legs wouldn't move. She was frozen in fear, absolutely terrified that she was about to lose the man she loved forever.

Suddenly, she heard a girl's voice. It was Kitty... the farmer. Renee's heart was stuck her her throat. She couldn't swallow.. she couldn't breathe.

"Hey." Kitty said, "So.. I have something to say to you."

Toby smiled. "Go ahead."

Kitty took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you for coming on that date with me on such short notice."

Renee's eyes widened. So, he had blown her off for a date.. but why?

Toby nodded. "No problem."

"But!" Kitty said, "Even though it wasn't intentional at the time.." Kitty took a long pause and then smiled. "I've come to realize that I.. I like you."

Renee's heart went from heart attack to flatline. Her heart stopped for a full three seconds, and then started beating again. Why? Why why why why why?

"You're like a big ray of sunshine! You're always happy and smiling.."

Renee shook her head. That wasn't Toby at all. The real Toby had much more to him than met the eye. He was sad, and needed a hug or two more often than not. On the bad days, he had come to her farm and asked just to talk..

"You make me happy.. even just by being around you!" Kitty laughed. "And I've only come here to ask.. if you like me too."

Kitty was silent. So was Renee. This was the big moment. This was when all of her worries came true. She cringed and got ready for the blow, when she felt a hand on her arm.

Renee looked up into Toby's smiling blue eyes in astonishment, and she was pulled, as stiff as a board, in front of Toby, and facing Kitty.

"I'm sorry Kitty." Toby said gently, "I'm already in love with the woman eavesdropping on us."

Renee looked up to Toby first in astonishment, and then filled with so much happiness, she felt about ready to explode. Renee turned around and hugged him as tightly as she could, and Kitty smiled.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks for coming I guess." Kitty said, before walking off. She knew a simple crush couldn't outweigh the love for someone else. And so, she went off, hope for the future in her eyes.. just not with Toby.

Renee felt Toby's arms wrap around her and she almost exploded with joy, just listening to his heart beat faster and faster. Renee looked up at Toby and he looked down at her, their happiness and love for each other filling the air. She didn't want to speak, she didn't need to worry. All she wanted, and needed, was Toby. Her dreams had come true, all of them.

"So, I suppose you love me too?" Toby asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

Renee leaned up and kissed him, smiling. So this tree was good luck for love afterall.

Less than a season later, Renee and Toby were happily married, and would always be. And they both went fishing on their special day, and every day, together.


End file.
